Mouth
by Darkchilde
Summary: Jamie and Catie go to a nightclub to find a friend, but instead find something else entirely...


Disclaimer: They STILL not mine, and I'm waiting up for Santa Claus, with the hope that he'll have Christopher Ralph with a BIG red bow and black leather jacket in his sleigh, ALL for me! *sigh* Still no sign of either one of them yet...*grin* Anyway, this is a bizzare little ficcie that I came up with after dozing to the 'soothing' sounds of Bush's "Mouth" (which is an AWESOME song, if you've never heard it.) *grin* If you have access to it, I suggest that you listen to it while reading this--the story itself makes more sense once you realize that I was listening to this on constant repeat while I was writing this story. The lyrics aren't mine, they belong to Bush, as well. Anyway, it gets a TAD bit steamy and there some innudeo in their, so this is getting a PG-13 rating to. (Hmmp...maybe a light R? I don't know...hope it doesn't offend anybody! :) ) Anyway, MERRY CHRISTMAS!! ANd without further ado...  
  
Mouth  
  
"How did I let you talk me into this again?" Jamie Waite complained, following Catie Roth into the decrepit building, the neon sign up front dubbing it "Anarchy".   
  
Pulsating rock music filled the air, shaking the none to sturdy building to it's very foundations. Lights of every color flashed through the air, illuminating the dark street the club called home, shining on the trash in the street and the graffiti marring the walls.   
  
"Hey, I told you that you didn't HAVE to come..." Catie trailed off, looking back at him over her shoulder, a lock of her dark hair falling down in her eyes. She reached up to brush it away, tucking it haphazardly behind her ear. "But I have to find Maureen, and this is the kind of place she's libel to be in."   
  
"Yeah, I know that--I know Maureen too, remember? But what I wanna know is how you managed to get talked into trying to FIND her is beyond me." Jamie muttered, hoping that driving rock music would keep her from hearing him. No such luck.  
  
"Look, her mom ASKED me too. I'm not real thrilled with the idea myself, but Connie was always cool, and she's right. Maureen probably does need help." Catie explained distractedly, in the tone of someone who has repeated the same thing over and over again and is becoming quite bored with the whole thing.   
  
"Yes, I know that too. You've told me like five times now. But I still don't understand what made you decide to actually DO it." Jamie groaned, following the petite brunette into the packed dance club, doing his best to keep her within reach, just in case things got a little hectic.   
  
He'd been inside of this club before; he knew how it could get. Hopefully, Catie would be able to handle herself as well as she thought she could. If not...well, he hoped she could, because he really didn't feel like going to jail today.  
  
The couple made their way into the building, elbowing the drunken patrons out of the way as they forced their way closer and closer to the looming doors of the place called 'Anarchy'.   
  
"Abandon hope, all ye who enter here?" Jamie read out loud, lifting his eyebrows.   
  
"Now there's a hook that will pull in the masses." Catie smirked up at her friend.   
  
"Yeah--wonder if the owners even know where that comes from?" Jamie wondered out loud, rubbing at his chin.   
  
"Do YOU even know where that comes from?" The pale brunette asked, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"Dante's Inferno." Jamie responded instantly, much to Catie's amusement. "See, I don't sleep through every class."  
  
"I am impressed." Catie told him, grinning at him. Jamie nodded, and promptly elbowed a rather large biker away from him without so much as blinking. Catie's amusement faded into astonishment, as she followed her friend into the smoky club.  
  
Once inside, she scanned the area, looking for Maureen's tell tale bright blue hair. Nothing jumped out at her, and she frowned, slightly annoyed. She had been hoping that she would be able to find Maureen quickly, so she wouldn't have to stand around in this club for very long.   
  
"Do you see her?" Catie called to Jamie. She had to scream to be heard of the pounding beat of the Bush-wannabe band up on the stage.   
  
"NO!" He yelled back, his dark eyes scanning over the crowd once again, still looking for the blue hair of their friend.   
  
"Maybe she's in the bathroom?" Catie yelled at Jamie, scrunching her eyebrows together and then turning and heading for the ladies room.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute!" Jamie yelled to the girl, who was already disappearing into the crowd.  
  
"I'll be right back!" Catie's voice drifted over his ears, and Jamie swore violently under his breath.   
  
Catie was one of his best friends, but sometimes he just wasn't sure she thought. This was NOT the place for a girl that looked like her to be wondering around alone. Jamie crossed his arms over his chest and continued to swear , glaring at all of the girls that had started to move closer to him.   
  
It was usually enough to get them to leave him alone, but one young woman with hot pink hair was obviously not taking the hint.  
  
"You come here often?" The girl purred, leaning forward, displaying ample cleavage, fluttering washed out blue eyes coyly.   
  
"No." Jamie bit the word off, his eyes bored and refusing to look at the offered flesh.   
  
"Really? So what are you doing here...now?" The girl had to be at least twenty, Jamie decide, and she looked older. Plus, her breathe smelled nasty, and her hair was greasy. No, thank you.   
  
"Looking for a...friend." Jamie allowed, still not looking at the pink haired woman.  
  
"I'll be your friend." Pink hair girl teased, moving closer to him then he really wanted her to. He winced in annoyance, and tried to take a step back, but she followed, her tongue darting out between cracked lips. "Your playing hard to get. I like that in a man."   
  
"NO, I'm playing impossible to get. Now, please leave me alone." Jamie snapped, turning his back on older woman, scanning the crowd for Catie so they could leave. He didn't care HOW good a friend Maureen was, he was NOT staying here for ANYTHING.   
  
The hypnotic beat of Bush's Mouth began to throb through the speakers, as the lead singer of the band stepped up the mike. Jamie winced, when his arm was grabbed, and he was forcefully turned around to meet a pair of washed out blue eyes.   
  
"Dance with me." The girl appealed, her eyes glowing. "You won't regret it."  
  
"I can't." Jamie lied, crossing his fingers behind his back. "My girlfriend wouldn't like it."   
  
"Your...GIRLFRIEND? I don't see any girlfriend." Pink hair taunted, her lips pulling back to reveal nearly rotten teeth.   
  
"She's..." Jamie suddenly said a pray of thanks, because Catie had just wondered into his line of vision, her head turning left to right as she looked for him or Maureen. "RIGHT THERE!"   
  
Before pink hair had time to react, Jamie had ripped himself out of her grasp and moved toward the dark haired girl with a single purpose in mind.   
  
you gave me this  
made me give  
your silver grin  
still sticking it in  
  
Catie turned her head and caught sight of Jamie, making his way through the crowd easily, his lips pulled into a grimace. She pushed her way toward him, wondering where he had been, and if he had found Maureen.   
  
When she was close enough for him to hear her, she opened her mouth to ask him where he had been.   
  
However, she was not given a chance to ask.   
  
you have  
soul machine  
soul machine  
  
Jamie's hands caught her chin and tilted her face up toward his, his eyes glittering darkly. He ran a finger over her mouth for a second, before tilting his head down closer to hers.  
  
"Sorry..." He whispered, just before his mouth caught hers in a searing kiss.   
  
the longest kiss  
peeling furniture days  
drift madly to you  
pollute my heart drain  
  
His lips burned against hers as his long arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to his body, his mouth still locked on hers. Catie trembled in his grasp, grabbing two fistfuls of his dark red tee-shirt to keep herself standing.   
  
She shut her eyes, her heartbeat slamming in her ears. What in God's name was going on here?   
  
you have   
broken in me  
broken me  
all your mental armor   
drags me down  
nothing hurts   
like your mouth  
mouth   
mouth   
  
She tasted like sugar and cinnamon. Jamie tried to pull his lips away from hers, but some unseen force wouldn't let him. Instead, he deepened the kiss, his tongue parting her lips and slipping between her teeth to dual with hers.   
  
She ran her arms up his arms and wrapped them around his neck, pulling herself closer to his kiss, her body fitting against his neatly.   
  
your loaded smiles  
pretty just dessert  
i wish it all for you  
so much it never hurts  
  
Her tongue darted into his mouth, sweeping across his teeth gently before slipping fully in, running lightly across his tongue. Her hands moved from his neck to his hair, running through the silky strands softly, making it stand on end more so then normal.   
  
you have   
soul machine  
stolen me  
  
Jamie crushed her against his body, wrapping both arms around her waist and lifting her up until she was just balancing on the tips of her toes. The soul searing kiss continued, his tongue dancing with hers in the age old dance.   
  
  
all your mental armor  
drags me down  
we can't breathe when   
you come around  
all your mental armor  
drags me down  
nothing hurts   
like your mouth  
mouth  
mouth  
your mouth   
mouth   
mouth  
your mouth   
mouth  
mouth  
  
His heart was banging in his ears, and he had to be *CLOSER* to her...  
  
  
we've been missing  
long before  
never found our way home  
we've been missing  
long before  
we will find our way  
  
This was wrong--it had to be wrong. They were friends...*friends* didn't do this sort of thing.   
  
you gave me this  
made me give  
  
But, oh, it felt good....  
  
you have  
soul machine  
broken three  
  
The kiss, if possible, intensified, Jamie holding Catie as close to his body as he was able, his tongue still plundering her mouth. She pulled on his shirt, un-tucking it from the tight black jeans he was wearing, her lips pressed insistently against his.   
  
all your mental armor   
drags me down  
we can't breathe when   
you come around  
all your mental armor  
drags me down  
nothing hurts   
like your mouth  
mouth  
mouth  
your mouth  
mouth  
mouth  
your mouth  
mouth   
mouth  
  
Then, just as suddenly as it began, it was over, his mouth breaking from hers as if he loathed to end it. But they had to breath, it was just something that humans had to do.   
  
Catie trembled in his arms, her lips still slightly parted and quivering from the force of his kiss. Her eyes were wider then they normally were, and she gulped for air, her fingers squeezing reflexively the tight weave of his shirt, her mouth swollen and red.   
  
Jamie gasped for air, his eyes locked on her mouth, longing to kiss her again shooting through him, faster then adrenaline. Swallowing hard, he bent down to touch her mouth with his own once more, a soft gentle kiss, softer then it's predecessor, but no less as sweet.   
  
all your mental armor  
all your mental armor  
and your mouth  
mouth   
mouth  
mouth  
mouth  
mouth  
mouth  
mouth  
mouth  
mouth  
mouth  
mouth  
mouth  
mouth  
mouth  
  
"Well..." A slightly cranky voice interrupted their kiss, much to their mutual annoyance. Turning to look, Jamie winced when he noticed the pink haired woman from...before...glaring at him. "I can see WHY your so attached to that little piece." The woman eyed Catie for a minute, before turning back to Jamie and smiling. "She can watch..."  
  
Jamie stared at the woman in horror for a second, before releasing Catie and dragging her toward the exit.   
  
"Jamie...we haven't found Maureen yet!" Catie complained, as he hauled her through the crowd.   
  
"We'll come back later!" Jamie growled, pushing his way through the door, and breathing a sigh of relief as soon as he reached the sidewalk.  
  
"Umm...okay...what was that all about?" Catie asked, putting her hands on her hips and glaring up at Jamie.  
  
"That was me running from that pink haired...umm...creature, in horror." Jamie explained, gasping for breathe.  
  
"Why? And what did she want me to watch what?"   
  
"Trust me, you don't want to know." Jamie informed her, shuddering.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
